


Sherlock: The Angel's Root

by KitKat76



Series: Fandoms, Reader Insert [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Reader Insert, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat76/pseuds/KitKat76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have just finished a night out alone. You were going back to the flat you and your best friend share when you feel a small prick in your shoulder. You pass out before you can see what caused the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock: The Angel's Root

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this one shot. If you have any comments, questions, or concerns, please feel free to leave them.

You wake up when the smell of bacon and eggs hits your nose.

“Did I pass out last night?” You mumble out, trying to rub the sleep from your eyes.

“Obviously.” A voice, which is definitely NOT your flat mate’s, says.

You jump to sit up and see who has spoken. It is a man in blue pajamas and a dark blue silk robe. He is sitting like a parrot, or perhaps a crow would be a better description with his dark hair and piercing gaze. After a few moments of shock from being in a different place, your brain supplies you with who this man is.

“You’re Sherlock Holmes!” You shout.

He looks at you like you’re completely stupid.

“Sorry about him. He’s not very good with social interactions.” A man with fair hair says.

He places a plate full of eggs and bacon in front of you, along with a glass of milk.

“I’m John Watson. You are…?” He looks at you expectantly.

You give them your name as you take a sip of the milk. It doesn’t seem to be laced with drugs or poison.

“What am I doing here?” You ask after finishing your breakfast.

John gives a pointed glare at Sherlock, which earns him a raised brow.

“What?” Sherlock asks.

John gives him a look, which makes Sherlock roll his eyes and give an exasperated sigh.

“I’m very, very sorry for shooting you with a tranquilizer.” Sherlock apologizes.

You stare wide eyed at him.

“You… Shot me… with a tranquilizer.” You repeat to him.

“Isn’t that what I just said? Honestly John, I don’t see the point of this.” Sherlock says, turning to him.

“Because it’s rude and you probably ruined their evening.” John says.

“Unlikely. They were just going home to read after walking around in the rain.” Sherlock says.

“How do you know that?” You ask.

Sherlock adjusts himself so he is sitting properly and leans towards you.

“The water on your jeans suggests you had been walking around for a while since it rained earlier yesterday but it wasn’t raining when I shot you. You had just eaten dinner by yourself, fish and chips by the sauce stains on your shirt. You were heading home from the book store. Your canvas bag filled with a few books. You were planning a nice evening in curled around a hot cup and a book.” Sherlock says.

You blink a few times in astoundment.

“That’s… remarkable.” You breathe.

That seems to surprise Sherlock.

“Really?” Sherlock asks.

“Absolutely! That was amazing!” You smile.

“You’re the second person to say that.” Sherlock hums.

“Who was the first?” You ask.

Sherlock glances towards John, who is smirking. Sherlock’s phone goes off and he answers.

“We’ll be there in a half hour.” Sherlock tells the person on the line, before hanging up and striding over to what you presume is his room.

You sit quietly for a moment, before a thought occurs to you.

“Did he go through my bag?” You ask John.

“We needed to find some form of identification.” John supplies.

“So you knew my name already.” You say.

“Well, yes. But it is still polite to ask.” John smiles. “Can I get you anything else?”

“Oh, no thank you Mr. Watson. You’ve been very kind so far.” You smile.

“Please. Call me John.” He chuckles.

The door creeks open and an elderly lady walks in with a tea tray in hand.

“I thought you could use a cuppa deary.” She says kindly.

“Oh. Thank you very much.” You say, taking a cup.

“I’m Mrs. Hudson. If you need anything else, I’ll be right downstairs.” She says before leaving.

You smile, the kindness from these two strangers filling your heart with warmth. Sherlock returns, dressed in a long black coat and a blue scarf around his neck.

“Come on you two. We haven’t got all day!” Sherlock yells as he heads out the door.

You and John are right on his heels and jump into the taxi he’s already hailed. The ride is not very long, and you manage to text your flat mate that you’re still alive and won’t be back for a while. You soon arrive at a crime scene and Sherlock quickly strides towards someone.

“What’s going on Lestrade?” Sherlock asks.

“Not too sure. Looks like a suicide. But…” Lestrade trails off.

“But what?” John asks.

“Well, you’ll have to come inside and look.” Lestrade says.

“Wait. We’re going to see a dead body?” You ask in disbelief.

Lestrade turns to you, confused.

“Who’s this?” He asks.

You give him your name and shake hands.

“Sherlock shot me with a tranq and took me home.” You say.

John snorts when Lestrade gives Sherlock a shocked look.

“Didn’t think you were that desperate for a date.” Lestrade mumbles.

Sherlock rolls his eyes as he ascends up the steps of the apartment complex. You try to follow behind John, but Lestrade grabs you by the arm.

“Be careful around him. The only friend he’s got is John, and he was an army Doctor.” Lestrade whispers to you. “What have you got?”

You think about that as you climb up the stairs. An awful scent creeps into your nostrils once you find the crime scene.

“Sorry. No civilians.” An officer tells you.

“It’s fine. They’re with me.” Sherlock says from within the room.

You enter, and immediately the smell of death and blood enter your nostrils, causing you to gag.

“First victim you’ve ever seen?” John mumbles to you.

“What gave it away?” You ask after hacking a few coughs.

“Tell me, what do you see?” Sherlock asks.

You look at the body, a young woman in her mid-twenties on the floor, her wrists slit and a kitchen knife in hand.

“Suicide. Like Lestrade said. But…” You trail off as you think.

“Yes?” Sherlock asks in almost excitement.

“How long has she been dead?” You ask.

“About 2 hours.” Sherlock responds.

“Too short for rigor mortis to fully kick in. Look at her hands. They’re not properly curled around the knife.” You comment.

“That’s right.” Sherlock smiles at you. “Which means this weapon was planted in her hand.”

“There’s… one more thing.” You add.

Sherlock and John give you a curious glance.

“Stand back here with me.” You tell them.

They do so, and see what you see.

“Is that…” John starts.

“Angel wings. Created from the blood of our victim.” Sherlock finishes. “Let’s have the boys take this to Molly for a full examination.”

Sherlock turns on his heels and begins to bark out orders.

“Having fun yet?” John asks.

“Oh, ooddles.” You tell him sarcastically.

Sherlock hails another taxi and follows the police cars. After a long drive, you arrive at St. Bartholomew’s Hospital and are lead down to the morgue.

“Molly? Are you here? We have a body for you to examine!” Sherlock calls.

You shoot John a look, but he simply shrugs. A young lady with red hair tied in a ponytail appears.

“Another one?” She bemoans.

“Yes. Time to take some samples and run some tests.” Sherlock says. “Oh, and this is our new… cohort.”

You give Molly your name and she smiles.

“It’s nice to see a normal person with Sherlock.” Molly comments.

“I’m not normal?” John asks.

“Well, yes. But you were an army doctor and run around with Sherlock on cases.” Molly smiles.

“Molly. I’m not allowed to touch the machines, remember?” Sherlock calls.

She sighs a little before joining him. Molly and Sherlock run the scans while you and John sit on the sidelines.

“Does this happen often?” You ask.

“More than you know.” John mumbles.

You purse your lips and spin in your chair.

“That’s very distracting. I hope you know that.” Sherlock says from where he’s glued to a microscope.

“Sorry. But this is rather boring.” You pout.

Someone’s phone goes off.

“Well, you can be useful and answer those for me.” Sherlock says, pointing to his phone at the end of the table.

You grab it and look at the lock screen. You make a random guess, and it unlocks! The text is from an M.H.

“What are you doing? M.H.” You read.

“Tell him I’m working a case.” Sherlock says, still glued to the microscope.

You click away on the touch screen keyboard and send off the message. You replace the phone on the table and are about to return to John’s side, when it goes off again. You unlock the phone once more.

“Who is this? How did you get this phone?” You read aloud.

That causes both Sherlock and John to look at you.

“Why would he say that?” John asks as he joins you at the table.

“Oh. I might have put an emoji at the end of the sentence.” You admit with a chuckle.

“What on Earth did you write?” Sherlock asks, his attention on you.

“I’m working a case. Then I put a semi-colon with a lowercase p.” You say.

Sherlock seems to run the sentence through his mind, before another thought occurs.

“How did you unlock my phone?” He asks.

“I guessed your code. Cute by the way.” You say with a smirk.

Sherlock actually smiles.

“Clever.” He comments. “Tell Mycroft that I told you to text him for me. And to run a data search for all valerian root shipments within the past fortnight.”

“Valerian root?” John asks.

“Yes. And a concentrated dosage at that.” Sherlock mumbles to himself. “I have a theory, but we’ll have to test it.”

Sherlock strides past you and John and bursts through the doors of the morgue.

“Bye Molly! Thanks for the help!” You call as you run after Sherlock.

It seems like you would be doing a lot of running that day.

“Time to go to the victim’s work place.” Sherlock says, calling another cab.

“Of course.” John says. “And that’s where?”

“Wasn’t it obvious? The Gardens.” Sherlock says.

You get in the taxi after John, when your phone goes off. You answer and have to pull the phone away from your ear because your friend is screaming at you.

“Where the hell have you been?! I’ve been trying to call you for the past couple of hours! I thought you had been kidnapped!” They say.

“I haven’t been kidnapped. I was just… tranquilized.” You admit.

“By who?!” They screech with rage.

“Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.” Sherlock introduces as he snatches the phone from you.

You hear the huff of annoyance on the other line.

“Right. And I’m the bloody queen of England.” Your friend says.

“Too be fair, I had nothing to do with the shooting of your friend. That was all Sherlock’s idea.” John adds in.

“If you truly are worried, simply speak to Lestrade at Scotland Yard. He’ll straighten everything out.” Sherlock says, clicking the phone off and removing the battery. “Far too much of a distraction for you.”

“My friend’s going to kill me for this.” You chuckle.

“If you are murdered, we’ll have our prime suspect.” Sherlock says coolly.

You stare at him, before you and John start laughing.

“Your humor is absolutely macabre! Do you know that?” John asks as he continues to laugh.

Sherlock simply smirks. You reach the gardens in a timely manner, where Sherlock begins to question every person there. You, on the other hand, decide to explore the gardens. As you gaze into the opening of a jug like plant, you feel the touch of cool metal to the back of your neck.

“It was only a matter of time before he came. And it seems he was a new pet.” Someone says from behind you.

You turn around slowly to see a fair haired woman about your height.

“You’re the killer, aren’t you?” You ask, surprisingly calm.

“Of course I am. But you don’t even know the whole story, do you?” She asks, looking almost manic.

“No. I don’t.” You admit.

“Because you’re just a play thing for Sherlock Holmes.” She smiles. “Unlike me. I’m actually useful! I do things! What do you do?!”

“Nothing.” You say immediately.

“See? That’s where you and I are different! You little peon! He helped me get that harlot, and I made her pay. She drank that valerian root without a second thought, and I slit her wrists! And now he’s going to show me everything he knows!” She laughs.

“Angel!” You hear Sherlock call.

She turns to face him.

“So, you figured out my calling card love?” She asks.

“Obviously.” Sherlock says, “And I know Moriarty sent you.”

“Of c-” Angel tries.

She is unable to finish as you kick her knee in and tackle her to the ground. You grab the knife she has dropped and hold it to the back of her neck.

“One wrong move and this knife goes in your brain stem.” You warn.

“What?! No! This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen! He said you were weak! Nothing!” Angel screams.

You press the knife a little harder.

“He was wrong.” You respond.

John comes and brings Lestrade and the rest of Scotland Yard with him. They apprehend Angel and give you a shock blanket.

“They hand these out to anyone they see.” Sherlock scoffs.

You take in a shaky breath, then let it out.

“Does this happen often? Your life in danger?” You ask him.

Sherlock studies you before holding your gaze.

“Yes. But I have to.” Sherlock says.

“Why?” You ask.

“Because I’m the only one who can.” Sherlock says, “And… So I don’t become them.”

You whip your head to look at Sherlock. You shake your head.

“You won’t.” You say, and he turns to face you, “You’ve got him.”

You point to where John is regaling Lestrade with how you took down the criminal Angel. Sherlock gives a soft smile.

“There you are!” You hear.

You are then tackled by your best friend into a bear hug.

“I saw it all on the news! You were with Sherlock!” Your friend says.

“I said so, didn’t I? Why would I lie?” You ask. “Anyway, what are you doing here?”

“To bring you home! And…” They stretch out the word. “To meet the infamous Sherlock Holmes and John Watson!”

You roll your eyes. You watch as your friend is star struck and Sherlock looking bored at the attention. John comes to sit beside you.

“You can come visit anytime. I’m sure Mrs.Hudson wouldn’t mind.” John offers.

“If you’re trying to hook me up with Sherlock, then you’re nuts.” You huff a laugh.

“It was worth a shot.” John shrugs.

You burst out laughing at that, with John joining you and Sherlock looking confused.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess Sherlock's passcode? If you can, leave it in the comments. The first person to get it right will get a gift request! Yay! This means you, that's right, you sitting down with a screen in front of them, can ask me to write any pairing in any AU with ANY KIND OF STORY!!! This is my first challenge thingy so... be merciful. Thank you! :3  
> -KitKat76
> 
> ATTENTION!  
> Vivian Lafeyson is our winner! They were the closest to guess the password, which was "2213". I want to thank everyone who participated! I'll try and do something like this again hopefully.


End file.
